


Bayonetta's Curse Corruption

by janeisapornaddict



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Bodysuit, Cock Fucking, Corruption, Futanari, Hairfucking, Large Cock, Masturbation, Smegma, Uncircumcised Penis, cum in clothes, hairjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeisapornaddict/pseuds/janeisapornaddict
Summary: Bayonetta has been struck with a terrible curse; a gross, leaking, cum-spewing cock! Can our heroine figure out how to get rid of it before she becomes totally addicted to using her smooth, silky hair to milk load after gooey yellow load out of it?(inspired by Albatross!)(part of a series of flashfics i'm doing!)(not for the faint of heart! cockfucking, hairjobs, smegma, and more await!)
Kudos: 45





	Bayonetta's Curse Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all! this is the first in a series of flashfics i'm doing based on follower suggestions! if you wanna see who's up next, and be kept updated on when i'm next taking suggestions, be sure to give my Twitter a follow! as for this first flashfic, it’s based on a piece of Patreon-only Bayonetta art by Albatross; you don’t need to have seen it to make sense of the story, but i’d highly reccomend supporting her anyway, she does super good work!
> 
> plus, this should go without saying, but anything based on Alba’s art is gonna be absolutely FILTHY. only read on if you’re cool with; hairjobs, smegma, big, gross, disgusting girldick, corruption, and a dash of cock-fucking just to finish things off! i hope you all enjoy it! <3

# Bayonetta's Curse Corruption

_Curses are such a pain!_  
  
That was what Bayonetta thought to herself as she squatted on the cool marble floor, the bodies of recently-despatched demons disappearing in puffs of red mist all around her. All in all, it had gone pretty well! She hadn’t taken a single scratch during the fight, and had finished the whole ordeal off with a gorgeous Umbran Climax that the enemy had been totally powerless against!  
  
Unfortunately, one of them seemed to have been determined to get in one last shot from beyond the grave; as he had died, the demon had fired a bolt of red light from his finger directly between Bayonetta’s legs, taking advantage of the practical nudity of her Climax-state to strike her bare skin. His body hadn’t yet dissipated, but Bayonetta was already looking between her legs with a mixture of fascination and disgust; it didn’t seem she had been hit with a combat curse. Rather than some debilitating status effect, she had been equipped with a huge, ugly, stinking _cock._  
  
And so it was that Bayonetta found herself squatting in her unique set of combat stripper heels, naked as her hair still returned from the battlefield. She reached out with a finger, and gently poked her new appendage. It wobbled obscenely from even that small contact; it was rock hard, and couldn’t have measured less than fifteen inches long, with a thick, meaty hood of foreskin covering the tip even while hard. It curved upwards, and despite the relative youth of her dick, Bayonetta could smell the unmistakable scent of musky, backed up smegma wafting from beneath it.  
  
And just having it standing tall, hard, and throbbing between her long legs felt _good._  
  
_Damn that demon! This must be some sort of succubus’ pleasure curse… no matter, as long as I don’t touch it, I won’t get addicted to it, and I’ll be able to dispel it before it becomes a permanent attachment… if I remember correctly, that only happens if I have an orgasm with it..._  
  
As Bayonetta thought about this, she idly gave the command for her hair to reform into her usual tight black bodysuit, and only realised her mistake a fraction of a second too late.  
  
“Wait! Don’t-”  
  
But her fate was sealed. While she managed to stop her bodysuit forming completely, the powerful, unflappable Bayonetta threw back her head and _whined_ as her several thick locks of her long, smooth, glossy hair were draped over her new cock, which twitched needily as the sensitive flesh was caressed.  
  
“F-fuuck! This is… this is bad…”  
  
She shook lightly, still in her squatting position, hands now on the floor behind her for support as she struggled to stay upright.  
  
“Even this… even just the feeling of my hair on it… feels _amazing…_ ”  
  
Bayonetta’s hair was immaculately maintained; enchanted bottles of shampoo and conditioner kept it sleek and shiny no matter how long it got, and it would feel incredible wrapped around a normal cock, never mind a twitching, cursed, demon dick between the legs of a woman whose body was already built for _pleasure._  
  
“What do I do, what do I dooo…”  
  
Bayonetta’s normally sharp mind was dulled by a twin assault of pleasure from her cock, and the flaring of her nostrils as the stench of her smegma worsened. As she struggled to work through the fog, it took her a moment to realise that the smell was getting worse because the thick, disgusting yellow goo was leaking out of the end of her foreskin! And… and it was sliding down onto her immaculate hair…  
  
Bayonetta let out a whine of dismay as her beautiful hair was _defiled_ by her own smegma, and, unfortunately, allowed her concentration to lapse just long enough to briefly lose control of her hair. Prehensile as it was, it did what felt natural to it; it tried to make its owner feel good!  
  
A cry of utter horror echoed in the large marble room as Bayonetta’s hair began to jerk her off, the slick, smooth locks of hair feeling incredible against her sensitive cock.  
  
“Nononono! Stop, stop, I said stopppp!” she squealed, but it was no use. If she had wrapped a fist around her new cock and began to pump it, it would have felt too good to stop, and so it was with her hair. And then, just as it seemed the situation could get no worse…  
  
  
“Hoooohhh!” Bayonetta’s gorgeous face contorted into an obscene ahegao as she felt what could only be…  
  
“N-no! Stop! Please, stop sliding into my urethraaaa!”  
  
Her cries were ignored as thick strands of smooth hair slid effortlessly into her pisshole, distending more chunky smegma in the process and further smearing her gorgeous hair in the stuff. She could do little more than continue to babble incoherently as she fucked her own cock with her hair, shaking her hips and humping the air desperately as she felt her mind begin to fracture.  
  
_Can’t… cum… gotta get rid of it… somehow…_  
  
But it was far, far too late. She had even lost control of the parts of her hair that weren’t engaged with torturing her new cock; they were sliding back into place, her smooth, shiny bodysuit forming around her… and her dick. Bayonetta stared in horror as her cock was gradually engulfed by layers of her own smooth, shiny hair, and as some of the locks that had been splattered with nasty, yellow smegma were reintegrated into her larger bodysuit, giving her whole body a pervasive stench of nasty, weeks-old cum. In moments, she was covered, head to toe, her cock wrapped tight in her bodysuit.  
  
She couldn’t hold on anymore.  
  
Bayonetta let out a squeal of utter capitulation as her fat, overloaded balls pumped rope after rope of thick, gooey semen up her shaft, her hair withdrawing to make way as she came so hard, and so much, that the lewd _SSQQLLRRCCHH_ was downright audible!  
  
Well… mostly audible. It had been a little muffled by Bayonetta’s suit, which hadn’t let a single drop of her load escape. Her entire shaft was coated in the stuff, not to mention her still-overloaded balls, and a good portion of her thighs and stomach. She lay, in a collapsed heap on the floor, her mind awash with new possibilities.  
  
Thoughts of fighting receded almost entirely, replaced only with how to worship and pleasure the towering, insatiable erection between her legs. One, simple thought overpowered the rest, however; she was gonna spend the next few _weeks_ fermenting her huge, sticky loads inside her skintight suit.  
  
As she thought about how badly it would _reek_ when she finally opened it up, her new “master” twitched excitedly.  
  
“Oh god… this dick is mine _forever…_ ”


End file.
